Lose Yourself
by Celestial Empress
Summary: Chrona is finally lost into the pits of insanity and the inevitable lust for blood. The soothing tendrils of Darkness pulls him into its' core and he can't help but to embrace it. He wanders the streets craving acceptance, warmth and a little love.
1. Prolouge

**Hello, people! Still stuck in the Soul Eater category as you can see, ha! Okay, this story is going to be a serious one. I'm actually letting my dark side take over and express its' self on these keys as I type right now. There is going to be blood, gore, sexual themes, and mentions of drugs (or drugs full blown). Chrona's not going to be how he is in the anime and manga, think of it as still taking all of the abuse, but there's no one there to save him. **

**It's going to be MakaXChrona but I'm not sure if MakaXSoul will be mentioned at all. So, as I was reading other fanfictions, I haven't really seen any stories with Chrona being a truly dark character. He seems to change and recover from the events that happened with Medusa… well here, (I hope!) it's not going to be that easy. Right now, this chapter it going to be short and just a prologue for the story. I really need feedback to help me plan this out. Sooo…**

_**Please read, review and Enjoy…**_

**Prologue**

When his eyes opened, the whole world erupts into chaos.

When his mouth opened, the words would flow into the ears of the innocent, making them sin with such filthy language.

And when he bleeds, everyone will bleed with him, onto the purity of the Earth, darkening its plush fields and greenery with black, sticky blood.

No one was going to escape his wrath; their fate would catch up to them soon and he would devour their very existence. He would savor the sweetness of their core, their _Soul. _

Chrona kept his head low, walking in a zigzag way and holding onto his bleeding left arm. He knew not to look into the eyes of others. As soon as he felt as if they were challenging him they would be dead.

Immediately.

But he _needed _help. His black blood was coming from everywhere; his arms, legs, mouth, nose and even down his eyes. They were like tears, staining his pale cheeks with such an atramentous colour; it looked to be running makeup.

He was in so much pain… his heart ached with such intensity; it was too much to handle at some point. He would have to lean on the wall of a building for support and watch his blood fall onto the unmarked pavement. It would pool at his feet and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Nothing.

Chrona walked passed a few deserted stores and sneaked glances to see if there was anyone willing to help him. But of course, he was alone, in the midst of midnight, wandering the streets like a restless ghost.

He would attempt to summon Ragnarok and beg for him to cease the rapid blood flow, but there was never an answer. Chrona always would forget that Ragnarok was too cowardly to help him anymore… He was now just a simple, powerful sword.

"Mew."

Chrona's eyes widened and sparked with a sudden light of corruption as he looked around to see who dared interrupt him in his walk…

"Mew?"

His pale eyes traveled downward and saw the being that had enough courage to approach him. It was a small cat, no bigger than his hand. It was snow white, with glimmering green eyes that reflected amazingly off of the street lights. Its body snaked around the ankles of his battered boots and he could hear faint purring.

Chrona kneeled down and patted the cat on its head. For just that moment, he forgot about the pain in his bones, the aching in his chest. Just everything. A small smile managed to tug at his lips when he tried to rub the cat's chin.

Crunch.

The small little kitty bit him.

Chrona held his finger up at eye level and saw two little pricks that had small droplets of blood emerging from them. He cocked his head to the side and stuck it in his mouth, relishing in the bitter taste of his vital fluids that exploded into his mouth.

Slowly he pulled the finger out, a thin line of dark saliva creating a bridge between his stained lips and his finger. Chrona's eyes met the cat's and a wicked smile pulled at his lips, forcing them to stretch from ear to ear.

His blank, black eyes were shining like jewels, and suddenly, the little kitty cat decided to back away.

"Where are you going, pretty kitty?" Chrona snagged the cat's puffy tail in his hand, and the cat screeched out in pain. "Don't you still want to play?"

His sword appeared in thin air and he clutched it with his free hand and the metal made a rattling sound against his skin. "We can't have you walking off now can we? Heh-heh-heh-heh!" His giggle was demonic and the cat's black pupils dilated at the sound of it. "So, stay-" he punctured the stray's tail with the sharp edge of his blade, right in the middle of it. "and play with me!"

The cat's cry was so loud, that it made Chrona's head ache once more. He looked at the cat, slowly his playful demeanor turning into anger. The damn cat wouldn't just shut up!

"Be quiet already!" Chrona snarled and enclosed his hand around the kitten's throat, blocking off its air supply. It gagged and struggled despite its tail starting to rip with each movement. Its natural red blood tainted its pure white fur.

Chrona pulled his blade out of the tail and quickly rammed it back down right in the center of the kitten's head. The melodic sound of flesh meeting steel was music to Chrona's ears. When the kitten stopped moving, Chrona removed his sword and peered down into the lifeless, green eyes. His own black blood rained among the dead body, and Chrona smiled again.

"That's better, little kitty…" he picked up the cat's limp body and rubbed she black cheeks alone the cat's bleeding head. "See? Isn't it nice to be silent… You don't want to upset me, do you? Now, you don't. Let's just sit here and wait until that feeling in my chest goes away, okay?"

In Chrona's own way, he heard the cat "mew" a sign of agreement and he rested the dead body on his lap and ran his smooth finger's along the gash on the kitten's skull.

"Good kitty… I'm happy that you understand me…"

**Xxx**

**So how was that? Dark enough to be a little teaser? I hope so! And to be clear on this, I love animals, all of them. I even have a cat of my own, but I just needed something innocent to bring out the blood-lust in Chrona. I'm not sure if this was gruesome enough, but just leave reviews guys! Happy Holidays once more :D**

**P.S. I listened to Lilium and Eminem to make this chapter possible!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_I'm back!_**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks in Death City rolled by with out any more sudden deaths occurring. The city was actually quiet for once, which was odd. The normal hustle and bustle seemed to have stopped and the streets were vacant. No one was outside, no one was shopping, no cars roamed the vast land... Death City seemed to be in a deep, dark slumber, the only kind a princess in fairy tales would experience.<p>

After the mass murderer had come to town, the citizens were too afraid to leave their homes any more. Going outside to buy your local newspaper and seeing a severed head one your front lawn isn't a very pretty sight for some. No one had any clue who this monster could be, though. Death City's largest threat, Asura, the strongest Kishin known to man had been defeated almost a year ago. That was the last time Death City had ever been tormented and frightened by masses of dead bodies.

But this time was different.

This someone, or something wasn't even trying to cover up their tracks. The blood was still decorated on the ground and buildings; as if no effort to clean it up was made. This was the scariest part about this strange incident. Some believed it was a lone Kishin that had been trying to find its way home and it just so happened to go through the city. Others saw it as an omen-a bad one at that. This was a sign from their Almighty Creator that the end was near and a new generation would be brought up from their annihilation.

Both ideas seemed farfetched to Maka Albarn, whom declared to be the leader in the investigation of this case. This wasn't some stupid omen or a stray Kishin wandering the city-unnoticed, at that. This something had been purposely murdering citizens and small animals; and the fact that it had been quiet over the past few weeks wasn't helping at all. People were going to start putting down their guard and think that this unfortunate "phase" was over.

Maka sat down at her desk with a pen cap settled between her teeth and the actual pen in her hand. Her room was cluttered with crumpled papers and empty bags of chips. The Meister hadn't left her room for a few days now, let alone the house for weeks. Her deep green eyes were drained from any glimpse of life and beneath them dark circle were beginning to form. She also reeked of "boringness"- at least that's what Soul thought.

Stinking and sleeping was the least of Maka's worries right now, though. She had so much to do before the next attack happened...whenever that was. She solely believed that this killing-fest was far from over, that this foul demon was still lurking and planning its' next attack. Maka couldn't waste time anymore. She had to use her supernatural judgement and try to connect these clues.

The dates, times, type of people killed, animals, how they died...

"You're still in here?" Soul knocked on her room door while entering. "Maka, I knew you were a dork but this is getting ridiculous."

Maka mumbled to herself and continued to jot down information the police had shared with her.

"You know," Soul plopped on her bed and cringed at the sound of crunching papers. There were a lot of papers. "Liz and Patty were planning a surprise party for Kid, and they asked if wanted to come."

"Victims all seemed to be ripped apart limb by limb..."

"I told them that'd we'd go," Soul's crimson eyes flicked to Maka who hadn't seemed to move at all from her seat. "So wear something nice."

"All seemed to be murdered in the middle of the night..."

"You should wear that pretty black dress Tsubaki bought you. It makes you look like less of a boy. Do you like looking like a boy?" He teased and frowned when Maka didn't even give him lip about being an asshole. Soul glared. "Okay, asshole, I think we've had enough detective games for today."

He got off of the bed and lifted Maka from her seat. This time, however, she reacted.

"Put me down! Can't you see I'm doing work here?! Trying to save the world?!"

"Mhm, yeah," Soul slung Maka over his shoulder and walked out of the room. "Ew, you stink. You definitely need a shower."

"Goddamnit, Soul!"

* * *

><p>Death the Kid had an amazing mansion.<p>

Maybe it's because his father was Death himself, or because Kid was just that guy who needed to have an extravagant (and symmetrical) mansion. It was made of marble with off white columns in the front that sat in rows beside the large fountain that was sent smack-dab in the middle of the pathway to the entrance of the mansion. It looked beautiful, too, since the sun had finally set and the stars were peeking out. The fountain was a beautiful naked woman that held a Kishin soul in her left had, a large sword with jaded eyes in her right.

Inside the foyer, there were two staircases that curved at led to the second floor. A large, diamond chandelier sat above the foyer; the light reflecting off of the diamond pieces shown on the guests' skins as the all gathered in the large room.

Maka and Soul finally entered, the weapon grinning from ear and his Meister looking as though she'd pass out at any second.

"Guys~!" A busty Patty ran up to the row and hugged them both. Her short blond hair and childish attitude almost made her seem as though she were a real child, but once people got a good look at her body... "You totally missed the surprise, but that's okay. Kid will be happy to see ya'll here, anyway! He's upstairs if you need him."

"Cool," Soul looked over at Maka and gently turned her face towards his. "Wake up, dork. Look as if you're excited to be here."

"I'm not." She said and looked at him with an annoyed glare. "I have work to do and you're getting in the way of that."

Soul sucked his teeth and released her chin, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Whatever," he murmured and left her to stand by herself in the middle of the foyer. Maka sighed and walked back out through the front door.

Why was she even here? Why had she even let Soul drag her here in the first place? Maka wasn't a person who liked large gatherings for one thing. She wasn't antisocial or anything, but she preferred to be alone. It was nice to be around a few friends here and there, but complete strangers at a party? Not her cup of tea. Maka kicked few pebbles that crossed her path and let out another sigh.

"This is such a waste of time."

The hairs on the back of neck stood up. She spun in a circle and held up her hands in a defensive position. Who just called her name? The voice sounded so...

"Maaaaaakaaaaaa..." A long, ghastly purr echoed throughout the courtyard.

What time was it?

Maka lifted the sleeve up of her dress and her eyes dilated. It was just a few minutes passed ten-the time where most of the murders began to happen. Yes, yes this had to be the killer! They were around here somewhere. They had to be.

She took a few cautious steps forward and held her breath. She could sense energy nearby-a strong one at that. Her stomach felt queasy, her nerves were bad and her heart was trying to break out of her chest. She rounded the fountain and then took a second to peer in to the water. Her reflection was pathetic. Maka looked tired, sick, gross and...

Something touched her arm!

With lightning fast reflexes, she turned, gripped the hand that touched her and flipped them in to the fountain!

"I got you!"


End file.
